


This might help

by Ananya_halfblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightmare, Sweet Armin Arlert, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananya_halfblood/pseuds/Ananya_halfblood
Summary: Ok soo this story is just about armin offering levi tea that all .(Can be read as a friendship story )
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Kudos: 9





	This might help

**Author's Note:**

> Hi soo first thanks for reading this and i hope it not bad .  
> And yaa hope u enjoy 
> 
> Sorry for all the mistake i made 
> 
> Soo u can read it as a ship but there arent many romace things in it soo it can be read a time of blossom of new friendships or a realtionship whatever u want .

All i felt was cold as i saw Blood red as the setting sun all around me and all over me there blood . 

I look around and Sunddenly spotted the female titian come running toward them .killing them . Mercilessly . And all i can do is look at this bloodbath of my friend my..family 

No..pls dont die on me Petra ,eld, gunther, oula pls 

Motionless , i just stare at there deadbodies haunting me .

Suddenly i am jolted awake as i feel someone touching my shoulder on reflex i push the hand aside throw whoever it is on the floor ready to punch them senseless

What the hell was this brats thinking does he has a death wish or somthing i think looking at the blond kid with big blue eyes. 

Hmm isnt he the one who always is hanging with Jaeger and that glare face ackerman . 

"Sorry cor..r..poral i didn't ..ahh mean to scare u but it looked like u were having a nightmare so..i...aa "

"Stop stuttering you idiot brat" i said getting up on my feet again , looking down at the ground back at the kid once more . Before he could reply 

I started walking toward the other direction leaving ..arma..no armou..nahhuh what the brat name. Oh yaa armin . Why i am even thinking about that his name like it matter he is just another useless brat . 

Corporal...! the blond brat called out . 

I..aa

"Huh just say what you have to say and them never show me your face again brat" 

I turned around and looked at the blond haired boy . 

"sir i just made some tea . So would u like some of it .?"

Huh?? Why was this stupid kid asking me that does he has some alternative motive or somthing no one offers someone somthing for free right? 

"U know sir tea have many benefits likeaaahh" . The kid stopped for a moment standing still like trying to remeber somthing his eyes were deep in thought and for a moment i found myself captivated by those big blue eyes .

the moment was disturbed the the brat shouted" right like it reduces stress , improves your mood and also helps with insomnia ."

I stood still as the kid chattered about the benefits of the tea hmmpp like i dont know about that idiot brat 

"Hi! are you trying to lecture me brat "

Huh the kid looked straight im my eyes and then smiled (what the hell why did he smiled).

"No sir i just thought you needed a cup "

Tch.. dont dont think about it levi no.. he might not even brew a good one no levi hmmpp but tea do sound good right now . No...yes..no..yes

Sir? The blond asked 

"Yea whatever kid" i said with a sigh as a moved toward the kitchen with him in the front . 

I settled myself on the chair as i looked at the blond who was warming the teapot . 

We waited in silence as the tea brewed. But for the first time in a long while the slience was not opposed but welocmed 

Hmm whoever this kid is aleast he is not as near as bad as the other . 

He does has a clam and sweet arua around him tch even soo soul like him just die in this hell becuse they are not monster they are not like me . They dont..

My thought were interrupted by a cup of freshly made tea in front of me . 

Even though i didn't know the kid his tea was not that bad . I looked around and saw the kid taking three cups upstairs . I had a sudden urge to stop him and make him sit here and give me company bit i decided against it 

"Oi where are u going? "

"Sir i was just going back up to my friend . They are waitting for me ."

"Yaa whatever just don't spill any of it on the bed understood "

"Yes sir, goodnight i hope the tea isnt too bad sir ". 

With that the boy left hmm he is not that bad if i say kinda sweet to be honest that kid aru..no..anu.. jezz i forgot his name again . 

Good job levi . As i smiled a little to myself feeling a little warmer than i had felt in days

**Author's Note:**

> Soo how was it i hope i did a good job keeping the chacters similar to the real ones  
> Plus leave a comment and kuddos if u likeed it


End file.
